Backyard ice rinks have been traditionally fraught with challenges associated with the time, expense and know-how to construct these complicated, large scale projects, uneven lawn grades requiring high water/ice lines in low spots and therefore greater pressure and limited board space above the ice line in those areas, uncooperative weather conditions, and holes and rips in plastic liners putting an early end to the season. It's a daunting, trial and error process that can frustrate even the most diehard do-it-yourselfer.
There is a need for a modular, easy to assemble/disassemble connector system that allows for construction of outdoor rinks of varying size using boards purchased at the local lumber store, which can withstand extreme forces of weight and pressure associated with water, ice, snow, multiple persons engaged in sport, and heavy machines like snow blowers.
There is a need for a modular connector system that can easily accommodate uneven lawn grades and provide a better playing area by allowing stacking of boards to create higher walls and therefore more board space above the ice line in low, deep water areas.
There is a need for a modular connector system component that can easily create a more realistic, rink shaped playing surface while also protecting against liner rips and tears.
There is a need for a modular connector system component that will easily provide for securing the liner to the outer boards without the use of staples, clamps or other means. Additionally, there is a need for a modular connecting system having a component design that incorporates an insertion point for light/net poles.